Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Monica Rial (208 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (195 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (187 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (175 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (153 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (149 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (148 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (140 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (132 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (124 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (124 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (112 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (106 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (98 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (96 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (91 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (90 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kath Soucie (88 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (86 VA titles) (British) #Kari Wahlgren (83 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (80 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (76 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Liam O'Brien (74 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (73 VA titles) (Canadian) #Paul Eiding (71 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (70 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (69 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (67 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (65 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (65 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (65 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (64 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jess Harnell (64 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (60 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (60 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (59 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (59 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (58 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (56 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (56 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (55 VA titles) (American) † #Michael Bell (55 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (55 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (54 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (54 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (54 VA titles) (American) † #Tom Kenny (53 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (52 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (49 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (49 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (49 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (48 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (47 VA titles) (American) #Paul Winchell (47 VA titles) (American) † #JB Blanc (46 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (45 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (45 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (44 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (43 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (43 VA titles) (British) #Mark Hamill (43 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (43 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (42 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (42 VA titles) (American) † #Kyle Hebert (42 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (42 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (41 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (41 VA titles) (American) † #Kirk Thornton (41 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (40 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (40 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (39 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (39 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (39 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (39 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jason Marsden (39 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (38 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (38 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (38 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (37 VA titles) (American) #James Horan (37 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (37 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (36 VA titles) (British) #Debi Derryberry (36 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (36 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (36 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (36 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (35 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (35 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (35 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (35 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (34 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (34 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (34 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (33 VA titles) (American) #Courtenay Taylor (33 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (33 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (33 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (33 VA titles) (American)